The Candy Girl And Her Lover
by Roxius
Summary: AU. C.C. works at a local candy store, and ends up finding herself forming a relationship with an odd college classmate of hers by the name of Kallen. C.C. X Kallen yuri, shoujo ai, lesbians, with other pairings later on. Please R & R! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

Please check out my AMVs and 'Family Geass/Geass Guy' videos on Youtube, too! My name there is "Hikasu3445".

Also, OOC is pretty much a must around here...

* * *

'300 days, 17 hours, 33 minutes, 55 seconds left...'

Every day after classes in college, C.C. came to work at the local candy store, and she counted in her mind how long she had left until she could finally quit and try to get a real job. It wasn't that she didn't already have the experience to get a better job at the moment, it just took her a while for her motivation to kick in. Plus, she knew the manager pretty well, a man named Charles who had given her free candy at times when she was younger, as well as even babysit when her parents were out.

C.C. real name obviously wasn't C.C. either, but she had been called that so long by everyone she knew that it basically had become her real name. As she passed through the front door and heard the small jingle of the bell that hung overhead, C.C. tossed on her blue working apron that all employees were supposed to wear while on the job.

Why did she choose a candy store to work at of all places? Not even C.C. was entirely sure. 'I think it was probably because I could sneak as many sweets as I wanted, since Charles is always held up in his office...doing whatever the hell it is that managers of small-time candy stores do in their offices...oh god, i hope he's not masturbating or something...eww, nasty thought, nasty thought!' she thought to herself as she got behind the counter.

Sometimes, she was tempted to just take some money from the cash register and run; it wasn't worth $10.00 an hour to sit and wait around for costumers who will never come. 'I hate this...I shoulda brought a book or something to keep me busy...'

Suddenly, much to C.C.'s surprise, the front door swung open, and a young woman, about the same age as C.C. herself, stepped inside. She had short, red hair, washed till it shined in the sunlight, and she wore a checkered flannel shirt, along with a pair of blue jeans. Her eyes were bright crystal-blue, and C.C. found herself staring with her mouth hanging open.

The red-haired woman seemed to have noticed this, as she turned her attention to C.C. and smirked in an almost cocky manner. Walking up to the counter, the woman flashed a wide smile and said, "Hello, there. You're the counter-girl, I presume...?"

C.C. nodded, shaking off that odd sensation she had felt just moments ago. "Yes, I am..."

A drop of sweat rolled down the side of C.C.'s head as the red-haired woman suddenly peered closer at her. C.C. stared back at the woman with a nervous gaze, and felt like she might drown in those beautiful shimmering eyes of hers. "...You!" the woman suddenly cried, clasping her hands together, "You're C.C., aren't you? From statistics class?"

C.C. blinked a few times in confusion. "...What?"

"We go to the same college, you and I! I always see you around campus, and at the cafe. You're disliked by some students for your penchant of taking all the pizzas they serve for yourself, I hear. Anyway, my name is Kallen Kōzuki-Stadfield!" the woman proclaimed in a joyous manner. She then held out her palm in offer of a handshake.

Almost wooden-like, C.C. slowly raised her hand and placed it around Kallen's. "...Nice to meet you..."

Glancing around at the interior of the store, Kallen remarked, "So...this is where you go after classes every day, huh?"

C.C. had never noticed this before, but if Kallen's voice was been a bit deeper, she probably could have pulled off being a man. "Yup, this is my job...sitting at a counter and waiting, waiting, waiting..."

"At least you have time to actually do nothing; I'm always busy with school work, and helping out my family and everything..." Kallen muttered, running her hands across the ply-wood counter. For a moment, C.C. had an urge to lick that hand clean with her own tongue.

'...WAIT, WHAT AM I THINKING?!'

"Anyway, the reason I actually came here was to pick up a jawbreaker for my little brother," Kallen explained, and C.C. quickly retrieved said ball of sugary delight and placed it in a small paper bag for Kallen to carry.

"My brother really love jawbreakers, although they always hurt his teeth...he's kind of a dumbass, but I love him!"

C.C. nodded, although she could really care less about some snotty little kid who forced himself to eat sweets that only caused him pain.

As she took the bag, Kallen smiled widely again. "You know...I was just thinking...this is really, really out of the blue, but...if you don't mind...I was hoping...uh...would you...would you like to go out with me tonight?"

C.C. froze up. 'What...did...she...just...say?' "Uhh...uhh..."

Kallen was blushing now, and she rubbed the back of her head nervously. "I know...I know...we're both girls and everything, but...I think you're a very interesting person and I'd like to get to know you better...I'm really sorry if I offended you in any way...really, really sorry..."

C.C. didn't know how to respond. 'Do I say yes? Do I say no?...What do I do?!' "W...Wait...I...err..."

Kallen waited for a response, fearing the worst was to come.

"I...I..." C.C. took in a deep breath, "I...I guess we can at least HANG OUT tonight...after I get off work or something...we can become friends, I suppose..."

"OH GOD YES!! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR AGREEING!!!" Kallen shrieked, and she pulled C.C. into a powerful hug, causing the green-haired girl to blush deep red.

When they separated, Kallen gushed, "It'll be great, I just know it! You're the first girl whose ever taken up my offer too! Again, thank you so much...I promise I won't come onto you or anything tonight! Really!" Kallen bowed once, before rushing out the door, trying to fight a squeal of excitement. C.C. wanted to ask her why she thought it was such a good idea to ask so suddenly like that, but it was too late now.

Unfortunately, C.C. felt everything EXCEPT excited for her little 'date' with Kallen. 'Ugh...why do I keep getting myself stuck in situations like this...? I barely even know her...'

C.C. thought for a moment. 'Still...her hair smelled really nice...and she did seem like a good person...I suppose we could be friends...just friends...yeah...just...friends...'

She was finding it harder and harder to force herself to believe that they'll still be 'just friends' by the time this was all over with...

'CURSE ME AND MY BISEXUALITY!!!' C.C. thought, clutching her head as if in pain.

With nothing left to do now but wait for work to be over, C.C. spent the rest of the day trying to keep herself busy by writing a list of all her favorite pizzas in alphabetical order...but she ended up writing Kallen's name instead.

'SHIIIIIIT...SHE'S JUST SO HANDSOME!!!'


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

Please check out my AMVs and 'Family Geass/Geass Guy' videos on Youtube, too! My name there is "Hikasu3445".

New videos: 'Code Geass AMV - It's All About the Pentiums'...PLEASE CHECK IT OUT!!!

Also, OOC is pretty much a must around here...

* * *

C.C. felt a sense of dread fill her chest the moment her work day was over. She felt...afraid, in a way, but she quickly pushed that feeling out of her mind. It was ridiculous to be worried like this.

'Why should I feel afraid?' she wondered to herself, 'What's there to be afraid of? It's not like Kallen is actually some violent psychopathic murderer or anything...at least I hope she isn't...'

Heading over to the manager's office, C.C. gently rapped on the door with her knuckle and called, "Boss...I'm going home now, okay?"

There was silence, and then... "Alright. Thank you for telling me. Have a nice evening, C.C..."

"You too, sir," C.C. had a bit of an idea on why Charles had become so reclusive lately. Recently, he and his wife had divorced, and it left him half of the man he once was. C.C. wished she was able to do something for him, but she was just a college student with a low-pay job, after all.

As she unhooked her apron and folded it up under her armpit, C.C. decided it might be best to call Lelouch Lamperouge about this whole 'date' thing first. Lelouch and C.C. had been friends since kindergarten, and they even lived on the same street together, right next to each other. Despite the history they had together, and many people (including Lelouch's parents) that claimed they would make a cute couple, neither of them had ever thought of each other as anything more than just best friends.

Stepping out of the candy store and onto the sidewalk, C.C. let the fresh, clean air fill her lungs. The sun was starting to set, and the sky had become a deep-orange, as if it had been painted over with a flurry of brush strokes. Taking in this magnificent sight made C.C. feel a little better about her situation.

She reached into her jean pocket and pulled out a small, light-blue cell phone with a Pizza Hut key chain hanging off the antenna. After punching in Lelouch's cell phone number, C.C. held it up against her ear and waited for him to pick up.

After a minute, a voice on the other line exclaimed, "...Yo! What's up, C.C.? Need me to pick you up again from work?"

"No. Listen, Lelouch...something happened at work today..."

"Yeah? Don't tell me...did some old guy come in and try to grope you? Do you remember what he looks like? I'll go and bust his ass-"

"No! I wasn't molested or anything, Lelouch! Just calm down and listen, okay?!"

"...I'm listening now,"

C.C. took in a deep breath. "Do you know Kallen Kōzuki-Stadtfeld?"

"Yeah, sure I do. She's in our class, isn't she? What about her? I thought you didn't even know she existed..."

"Well, you see...she came into the store today, and bought a jawbreaker for her brother..."

"...You got something against jawbreakers?"

"Listen, Lelouch, she asked me...she asked me out...out on a date tonight..."

C.C. heard nothing but silence on the other end for about two full minutes. "...Lelouch? Are you still there?"

"Yeah, I am," Lelouch replied suddenly, "Sorry about that...I was just thinking..."

"About what?"

"...About how I should have realized earlier that she was in love with you,"

C.C. almost gagged on her own saliva. Coughing, she snapped, "In l-l-love with m-me? What...what the hell are you saying? I'm pretty sure she got nervous and mistakenly worded her request to make it sound like we were going on a date or something! She just wants to be friends She's not in love with me, Lelouch!!!"

"Hey, I notice her alot of the time in class, staring at you. She even came up to me once between classes and attempted to get me to blurt out every little thing I knew about you. She's not really a stalker, I don't think...but she's certainly obsessed with you...that's the kind of girl she is. Plus, you're not really interested in any of the guys you know, so..."

"What if I fell in love with you, Lelouch?"

"Not gonna happen. We're best friends, and that's it...besides, Shirley would kill me if I cheated on her..."

"...Well, anyway, what should I do to make sure Kallen and I just stay friends, then?" C.C. asked.

Lelouch snickered. "Are you sure YOU really want to be JUST FRIENDS with her? She IS pretty good-looking...and you're bisexual...think about it, C.C..."

Growing increasingly annoyed with her friend's playful mocking, C.C. exclaimed, "OH, JUST SHUT IT, LELOUCH!!! LOOK, I'LL CALL YOU LATER AND LET YOU KNOW HOW THINGS ARE GOING, OKAY?! GOOD-BYE!!!" And with that, C.C. snapped her cell phone shut and ended the conversation there.

'...He is such an ass sometimes...' C.C. thought with a sigh as she shoved her cell phone back into her pocket. Then, she realized something else. 'Wait...Kallen never told me where to meet her!'

Just as C.C. was pondering this, Kallen Kōzuki-Stadtfeld herself came running over to her, waving with a cheerful look on her face. "Hey! I was just over at the drug store down the street, waiting for you to get off from work!" Kallen explained, breathing heavily from her dash over to C.C., who still felt a bit overwhelmed by the presence of this red-haired beauty.

Wiping the sweat from her brow, Kallen asked, "So...are you ready to go?"

C.C. glanced down at her feet nervously. "Umm...well...listen, Kallen...I...I don't..."

Kallen took a step closer. "You don't...what?" C.C. felt a pang of guilt when she saw the sadness forming in Kallen's clear blue eyes. 'God...it's like staring into the eyes of a sad, little puppy...'

"I...I don't have any money with me," C.C. quickly sputtered out, "And I can't have you pay for everything, it wouldn't be right, so-"

"Nonsense!" Kallen exclaimed, her expression brightening once again, "Don't worry about it! I have alot of money anyways if we ever needed it! Besides, you were so kind to actually take up my offer to go out with me, and I really want to repay you for it..."

"P-please...no need to compliment me like this...this isn't a date, though, just to be clear..." C.C. stammered. She grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head. Kallen didn't seem to hear that last part though.

Wrapping her fingers around C.C.'s hand, Kallen started to practically drag her across the street. "Come on," she told her, "Let's go to this new diner that opened up last week first...it's about time for dinner anyway..."

As they held hands, C.C. felt a strange warmth crawl all the way up her arm and then flow into her entire body. It was such an amazing feeling...she loved it. However, she still felt a bit afraid when she realized this wonderful sensation was coming from her simply HOLDING HANDS with Kallen.

'...Just what is up with this girl, anyway? I hardly know her, and yet...I feel like as if we've been lovers in our past lives...' C.C. wondered, her cheeks flushed, '...DID I JUST THINK THAT?! OH GOD...STAY CALM...STAY CALM...'

Much to C.C.'s surprise, the diner Kallen spoke about was actually a new pizza place named 'Orange-Kun's Pizzeria'.

"I know how much you love pizza and everything," Kallen spoke up, "So I thought you would like this place..."

"Uh...thank you," C.C. replied quietly, her eyes still fixated to the large cardboard sign of the pizzeria's name located on top of the building's roof, "...Do you know why it says 'Orange-kun'?"

"That's the owner's name of course!" Kallen exclaimed, "Well, his nickname, anyway...it really doesn't make any sense, though. He doesn't look like an orange or anything. I think it's because he used to work at an orange farm with his daughter a while back..."

"How do you know that...?" C.C. asked.

Kallen smiled. "I overheard my dad speaking to him about it one time! You see, the other reason I wanted to come here is because since the owner is good friends with my dad, we might be able to get pizza FOR FREE! Wouldn't that be great?"

C.C. nodded and tried to remain civil, although in reality she could barely contain her own excitement for FREE PIZZA. "...Y-Yeah...and we can...get to know each other better too, I suppose..." she remarked, hoping she could coax Kallen into keeping this 'date' on 'friendship-only' terms and learn the real reasons why this odd girl had suddenly asked her out like this.

Suddenly, as Kallen began to open the door into the dining establishment, C.C.'s phone began to vibrate violently. Pulling it out of her pocket, she ushered a quick apology to Kallen and walked a few feet back before answering the call.

"Yes?"

"...You two have sex yet?" asked Lelouch's voice.

"LELOUCH, YOU IDIOT! THE DATE JUST STARTED! I SAID I'D CALL YOU, OKAY?!" C.C. snapped.

"Sorry, sorry," Lelouch replied, although his tone of voice didn't sound sorry at all, "Anyway...where are you guys right now?"

"We're at a place called 'Orange-kun's Pizzeria'..."

"...Orange-kun, huh? I like that name..."

"Look, what do you want, Lelouch?!"

"Oh, yeah! I just got off the phone with Shirley, and she told me alot of things about Kallen...including her ex-girlfriend..."

C.C. hadn't expected this. "Her ex-girlfriend? So, Kallen is a lesbian, then. Still, that's weird...Kallen told me that I was the first girl who ever agreed to go out with her - I mean, to go and HANG OUT with her...that's what I meant..."

"Maybe she said that so you would feel special or something," Lelouch muttered, "Trying to make you feel special, just trying to be nice. Anyway, apparently Kallen had a thing going on with Milly Ashford about a year back..."

'Milly Ashford...' C.C. went over that name several times, before it came to her. "Y-You mean...she used to date the college class president?!"

"Yup. They had some fight or something, Shirley told me. Shirley used to be friends with Milly, but after that break-up with Kallen, she had become rather cold towards everyone. I kinda feel bad for her,"

"...Why are you telling me this?" C.C. asked.

Even though she couldn't see it, C.C. could tell that Lelouch had just shrugged his shoulders. "Meh...just thought you'd like to know. I hope you and Kallen have a GOOD time on your date..."

Then, he hung up, leaving C.C. feeling more lost than before. 'Why did he tell me something so irrelevant? Is he...is he trying to make me become wary of Kallen? Like...she's using me to make Milly jealous, so she'll take her back? Or that Milly might suddenly appear and cause trouble to keep a relationship from being formed? Wait! I don't even want a relationship to form! Even if I am bisexual, I still would rather be with a man...I think! Ugh...I just don't know anymore. Lelouch is just being a pain in the ass as usual...'

Stuffing her phone back into her pocket, C.C. headed back over to Kallen, and the two women entered the building...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

Please check out my AMVs and 'Family Geass/Geass Guy' videos on Youtube, too! My name there is "Hikasu3445".

New videos: 'Code Geass AMV - It's All About the Pentiums'...PLEASE CHECK IT OUT!!!

Also, OOC is pretty much a must around here...

By the way, this fic is actually based after a song, or at least the main idea for the first chapter is.

* * *

_About three hours into the date..._

Kallen let out a heavy sigh as she stood next to the bathroom door, her back up against the wall. From inside she could hear the splashing sounds of puke hitting the surface of the toliet water.

"...Are you gonna be okay?" Kallen asked, and the reply she got was a horrible wretching gag.

Rubbing her eyes, Kallen said, "This is all my fault...I coaxed you into eating that entire pizza pie covered with fried orange slices...it looks like Orange-kun'll need a new gimmick now to make his place seem interesting, WITHOUT making people throw up, even though he didn't mean it..."

Another violent cough and a splash.

"C.C...I'm so sorry. Because of me, now you're throwing up your guts...I didn't mean for this to happen to you...you're mad at me now, aren't you?"

Silence, and then a small voice from within the bathroom mumbled, "It's...it's not your fault, Kallen. Please...don't be so upset with yourself...I had a good time, hanging out with you...I'm not mad..."

A small smile formed on Kallen's lips. "...Thanks, C.C..."

When the doorhandle began to turn, Kallen pushed herself off the wall and turned to face C.C. for when she came out. The sickly green-haired girl looked snow-white pale, and her eyes were red from tearing. Kallen winced at the sight; although it really wasn't anything terribly serious, she still felt bad, despite what C.C. had just told her.

When they walked back around the corner, C.C. and Kallen were immediately confronted by Jeremiah Gottwald A.K.A. Orange-kun, and his pink-haired pig-tailed young daughter, Anya. In truth, Anya was not his real daughter; he and his ex-wife, a woman named Viletta, had adopted her when she was just a child. Unfortunately, a few years back, Viletta had run off with another man known only as 'Ohgi', and poor Jeremiah was left to raise Anya on his own.

"I'm REALLY, REALLY sorry about that!" Jeremiah cried, refering to C.C.'s puking session, "I...I didn't think the whole 'fried orange slices on plain pizza' thing would cause such a reaction...I'm really sorry..."

"It's fine...it's fine..." C.C. grumbled, waving her hand slightly, although she was still clutching her stomach in pain, "I...I haven't been feeling that well lately anyway..."

"I told you it'd make people throw up, dad," Anya chided in a monotone voice, "The same thing happened to you when you tried it...remember?"

Jeremiah gasped. "Oh yeah, that's right! I completely forgot about that! I think I need to rethink my recipes a bit. Ugh...I guess I shouldn't have tried to sell it to the public, then..."

Anya sighed. "God, dad, you are SO stupid sometimes..."

Jeremiah sighed as well. "Yeah...I know..."

'Poor guy...' C.C. thought, 'Still...it IS his fault that I practically threw up my own stomach!'

"Anyway," Kallen spoke up, "Thank you very much for the free pizzas, Mr. Gottwald! They were very good...except for the last one..."

Jeremiah grinned and replied, "Thank you very much! Have a nice night, girls, and be careful on your way home! I hope you feel better too, C.C..."

C.C. let out a groan and turned her back to him.

Before they left, though, Jeremiah leaned close to Kallen and whispered, "Uh, Kallen...try and speak good about me to your dad too, okay?"

Kallen nodded. "Sure!"

Stepping out into the cold night air, the moon shining brightly in the dark sky, C.C. started to feel a bit better. Kallen turned to face the green-haired girl and looked her over for a moment. Letting out a sigh of relief, she said, "Ahh...you're looking alot better. You don't look pale anymore. I'm glad...I'm really glad..."

C.C. opened her mouth to speak, but suddenly lurched over and puked again. Wiping her mouth, she clutched her stomach and groaned, "...Dammit...just when I thought it was finally done, too..."

"I'll walk you home..." Kallen offered. As the two young women walked through the darkness, their only source of light from the moon, C.C. went over everything that had happened in her mind.

'Alright, so we went in, we ate a few pizzas, talked a bit, met Orange-kun and his daughter...and then...I ate that pizza with the fried orange slices on top of it, and I started puking...right? Yeah, I did...god, my stomach hurts so bad...all those good pizzas too ended up being spewed out, which fuckin' sucks...dammit...still, it wasn't that bad, I guess...being with Kallen like this...'

"C.C..."

"...Yeah?"

Kallen grinned sheepishly. "Uh..where exactly do you live anyway?"

C.C. sighed and pointed over to a small house across the street from their position. "Really...it's right over there...I don't live that far from my workplace..."

After making sure no cars were coming, they quickly crossed the street and stopped in front of the gateway into C.C.'s humble abode. Kallen wiped the sweat from her brow and remarked, "So...I guess this is the end of our date, then..."

C.C. nodded and replied, "Yes...it is...but, it wasn't a date, you know...right?"

Kallen ignored this little statement again and stated, "Besides that whole thing of you blowing chunks, it was pretty fun, being with you! I hope...I hope we can grow closer as time goes on...we should do this again real soon..."

"Uh...yeah..."

"Because, well...because..."

Suddenly, without warning, Kallen pulled C.C. into a powerful hug. It was so sudden that it shook the green-haired girl's already queasy stomach a bit, making her feel even worse. A shiver crawled up C.C.'s spine as she felt Kallen's hot breath press against her ear lobe.

"Because, C.C...I really love you...so please love me back...tell me how you really feel about me...next time we meet...okay?" Kallen whispered.

C.C. thought she was going to puke again.

Then, Kallen shoved a small piece of paper into C.C.'s palm, spun around, and ran off into the darkness of the night, not looking back even once.

Opening the paper, C.C. realized it was Kallen's cell phone number and her home address. A horrible realization dawned up her at that moment.

'Oh god...oh god...'

She stuffed the paper into her pocket, then rushed into the house. She quickly said "good night" to her parents (although it sounded more like a simple grunt than anything else) and rushed into her bedroom. C.C. didn't even bother undressing first before plopping onto her soft bed, causing her Cheese-kun doll to bounce off onto the floor.

'...I gotta call Lelouch!' C.C. swiped out her cell phone, punched in the numbers, and held it up against her ear, practically praying for him to pick up soon. Luckily, C.C. soon heard his voice on the other line.

"...Allo?! Ah, hey, C.C.! Wassup? You finished hanging out with Kallen?"

"Yes, Lelouch, I did..." C.C. sighed, "And...I really think we DID go out on a date after all..."

"I knew it..." Lelouch sighed.

"She...she even told me she loved me..."

Lelouch didn't say anything for a moment. "Damn...she works fast, that girl! What're ya gonna do? Did you respond to that?"

"No...she told me to tell her next time we meet..."

"Well, I suppose there's nothing left you can do now...but go through with it,"

"But...but Lelouch-!"

"C.C., do you like Kallen, too?"

C.C. thought about it. 'She's pretty...she's smart...she's nice...she's just a completely wonderful person...and I think I...and I think I...'

C.C. sighed. "...I think I like her, too..."

Lelouch chuckled under his breath. "Yeah, I knew it. I'm always right about things like this. Look, talk to me about it some more on our way to classes tomorrow, alright? We'll figure something out, then..."

"I gotcha,"

"Good night, C.C...."

"Good night, Lelouch..."

And with that, C.C. hung up the phone, let out a heavy sigh, and slowly drifted off to sleep...

'...Kallen...'


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

Please check out my AMVs and 'Family Geass/Geass Guy' videos on Youtube, too! My name there is "Hikasu3445".

New videos: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Josuke Higashikata, Okuyasu Nijimura Tribute...PLEASE CHECK IT OUT!!!

Also, OOC is pretty much a must around here...

ANOTHER THING: PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE THE STORY AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO I CAN IMPROVE AND IT INFLUENCES ME TO ACTUALLY CONTINUE, BECAUSE WITHOUT REVIEWS, I FEEL LIKE NO ONE CARES ABOUT IT AT ALL.

--

Her long emerald-green hair tied up to resemble a tail, C.C. glanced at her wrist-watch for the third time in the last 2 minutes. Sighing, she thought, '...Where the hell is Lelouch? Even though we both commute, he's still usually here before me every day! I really need to talk to him about what happened at the pizzeria...and about Kallen...'

A shiver crawled up all the way from the tip of C.C.'s toes to the top of her head. 'Kallen...she kept appearing in my dreams last night, shining with an ethereal light and flying off into the bright skies with massive angelic wings...god, I really think I'm starting to fall in love with her...'

Suddenly, she looked up and finally saw Lelouch running towards her, waving with his book bag over his shoulder. Despite his tall stature and endless stamina when it came to flapping his gums, Lelouch was one of the slowest, least physically powerful people C.C. had ever met, and he was nearly about to pass out from overworking his lungs by the time he had reached her.

"H...H...Hey, C.C...." Lelouch wheezed, bending over and placing his hands on his knees.

"Where the hell were you, Lelouch?!" C.C. snapped, ignoring her friend's labored breathing, "You've never been this late before!"

Still trying to catch his breath, Lelouch replied, "I...I...I had to...had to help Nunnally...her wheelchair had broken a bit, and I...I had to fix it for her...and then I dropped her off at school, and...now here I am..."

C.C. had forgotten all about Nunnally, Lelouch's little sister. At the age of 12, the poor girl had become a cripple due to an illness, and now her eyesight is beginning to go as well. Despite this, Nunnally has tried to remain positive, although it's killing Lelouch inside to see his dear younger sibling to be going through all this pain.

C.C. smiled gently and patted Lelouch on the head as if he were a dog. "Aww...you're a really good big brother! You know that?"

"...I know..." Lelouch muttered, getting back up to a full stand. At full height, he was at least a foot or so taller than C.C. Once Lelouch had regained his strength, the two of them headed inside the large building for their first class.

Stretching a bit as he walked, Lelouch remarked, "Anyway, let's continue where we left off last night...so you say that Kallen told you that she loved you, right?"

C.C. nodded. "...Yes. She told me to tell her if I can return her feelings or not the next time we see each other...I just hope she doesn't count us seeing each other in the classroom as 'next time'..."

"Who knows with that girl? She definitely doesn't give up when she wants something," Lelouch said, "She isn't bothered by other people knowing she's a lesbian, either..."

"She gave me a piece of paper with her cell phone number and home address written on it, too. Does she plan on having me come over so she could introduce me to her parents as her GIRLFRIEND or something...?"

"Possibly, possibly..."

By this time, C.C. and Lelouch were now standing in front of the doorway into the classroom, and they took no hesitation in going inside. They were the last students to arrive, as every other classmate, including Kallen, were already in their seats, and the teacher, a Chinese man named Mr. Li Xingke, had just begun the lesson.

"Mr. Lamerpouge...Ms. C.C....please take your seats...class is about to begin..." he muttered in a calm voice before coughing heavily into his palms. Ever since he had begun teaching at the college, Li Xingke seemed to have been prone to sudden absences due to illness, as well as painfully violent coughs. Sometimes he even spat up blood in the middle of teaching. However, he was a very patient man, and only became infuriated when a student was caught cheating or bullying other students. Often times, when given the chance, he would brag about his dear little daughter Tianzi.

As Lelouch and C.C. got into their seats, Kallen quickly glanced at the green-haired young woman before turning her attention back to the board. 'C.C...I want to hear your answer soon...I really do...'

--

--

--

About an hour into class, the door suddenly swung open, and a young woman about C.C.'s age stepped in. She had short shoulder-length blonde hair, and bright blue eyes that almost resembled opals. Her outfit had a very professional feel to it, and she wore a badge of the school's crest over her left breast.

"Ah...if it isn't the class president Ms. Ashford," Mr. Li Xingke remarked with a small grin, "What brings you to our humble little classroom?"

With a serious tone, Milly spoke, "...There is a call down in the main office for someone in this class named 'C.C.'. I have been asked to fetch her and bring her down immediately," Her voice had a sort of powerful, commanding presence, like she could force anyone without enough willpower to do anything she desired with ease. The moment Kallen saw her, she hid her face behind her text book.

'A call...for me?' C.C. wondered as she stood up. "Who's calling...?" she asked.

Milly shook her head. "I was not told. Please, come with me...it won't take long..."

C.C. gave a small glance at Lelouch, who just nodded at her, before heading out into the hallway with Milly leading the way. As they were walking, C.C. recalled that this girl is Kallen's ex-girlfriend. 'So, this is Milly Ashford, huh? She seems nice, if not a little bit too serious...I wonder if she knows that Kallen is interested in me?'

They had walked around for quite a while by the time C.C. realized they weren't even heading in the direction towards the main office.

"Uh...excuse me? Where...where are we going...?" C.C. asked nervously.

Without even glancing at her, Milly snarled, "Shut up and keep walking..."

C.C. didn't understand what was happening at all. '...Just where the hell are we heading...?' For some reason, she didn't try and run away; why she didn't, C.C. wasn't sure herself.

Eventually, Milly came to a stop, in front of the girls' bathroom. "Get in..." she grunted, pointing at the door.

"Wait...I...I don't..." C.C. stammered.

"I SAID GET IN!!!" Milly roared, and her face became almost demonic-like for a split second. Letting out a shriek of fear, C.C. did as she was told, and ran all the way to the other side of the small bathroom, pressing her back up against the wall. Unfortunately for her, there was no one else in any of the stalls or at the sink who could run and call for the teachers. It was just her...and Milly.

With amazing speed, Milly dashed right up to C.C., so close that their breasts were nearly touching. Reaching into her chest pocket, Milly unsheathed a small metallic object...a box cutter knife. It glinted brightly in the ceiling lights.

"W...W...W...WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" C.C. screeched.

Milly held the tip of the knife dangerously close to C.C.'s throat. "Look...we can either talk this out like respectable young women...or I can threaten the fuckin' hell out of you...which do you want?"

"Uh...the...the first one?" 'I'd rather not even BE here, but...'

"Nah...I like the second choice best," Then, Milly gently tapped C.C.'s neck with the edge of the knife, barely enough to even draw blood or actually hurt her. Even so, it still scared the hell out of poor C.C.

"AAAAAH-" C.C. started to scream out, but Milly smashed her knee into C.C.'s stomach, and the green-haired girl was immediately silenced.

'What the fuck is this...? What the hell is wrong with this woman? Isn't she...isn't she the class president, for christ's sake?!' C.C. thought, clutching her belly in pain.

"...What does my darling Kallen see in you?" Milly snarled, "It's totally ridiculous that she'd fall in love with a girl like you...and yet she did. How could this have happened?!"

C.C. coughed once, and gasped. "You...you're doing this to me, you crazy bitch...because you know that Kallen is in love with me...?"

Her expression now furious, Milly spat on C.C.'s hair and snapped, "Fuck! All I know is that you two had alotta fun last night! You fuckin' bitch, how dare you mess around with MY Kallen! How dare you!"

"H-Hold on! Hold on!" C.C. cried, "How do you even know about that?"

"I got Shirley to tell me, of course...she only told me that you two WENT OUT last night, and I figured out the rest on my own..."

C.C. sighed. "We didn't do anything last night! We just went to this pizzeria, ate a bit, talked, I ended up puking...and then we split up and went home! That was all!"

"Even if that's true," Milly remarked, looking over the small box cutter knife held tightly in her hand, "You two were together...and I know that Kallen is in love with you...but WHY? Why isn't she still in love with me?! Can you answer me that?!"

"...Didn't...didn't you two break up?" C.C. asked. She was hoping to keep Milly talking long enough that hopefully someone will come in at one point and get help.

"No! She...she's the one who broke up with me!" Milly exclaimed, her eyes swelling up with tears, "She said...she said I was too obsessive, more like a stalker than a lover, and...she left me!! It hurt so bad, I tell you!!!"

'Truthfully, I don't blame Kallen for dumping her...' C.C. thought, but she didn't dare say that aloud.

"I am very, very, VERY upset with you, C.C.!! VERY UPSET INDEED!!!" Milly bellowed, but then her tone became quick and erratic, "Kallen is a good girl...she really is. She doesn't let tragedy or sadness keep her from enjoying life; she just gets right back up and goes on. That's why she isn't effected at all by our breakup. Me, however...me, I'm not so good at letting things go, especially letting go of someone as amazing...and beautiful...and smart...and sexy...as my Kally-Wallyyyyyyyyy..."

Suddenly, much to C.C.'s horror and utter confusion, Milly slid her free hand down her panties and began to finger herself. "Ahh...ooh...Kally...Kaaaaaally...uhhhh...it...it feels so good..." She moved her hand up and down in a fluid motion, her eyes starting to roll into the back of her head.

C.C. was speechless. 'Holy crap! This woman is frickin' MENTAL!!!'

Soon, a glistening, opaque liquid trickled down Milly's thigh, and she let out a breath of relief. Removing her now-sticky hand from within her skirt, Milly smirked and licked the cum off of her fingers in an erotic manner, rolling her tongue in between fingers and sucking hard for long periods of time. C.C. started to feel the same way she did back at the pizzeria.

Then, as if nothing had even happened, Milly continued to speak. "...Anyway, as I was trying to say, I want you to stay away from Kallen...OR I'LL FUCKIN' TEAR YOUR THROAT OPEN!!!"

"W...W...WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" C.C. screamed, finally decided she had had enough of this psychotic bitch, "YOU THREATEN ME, INSULT ME, MASTURBATE IN FRONT OF ME, AND NOW YOU TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND WHAT I CAN'T DO?! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

Milly brought the tip of her box cutter knife inches from piercing C.C.'s left eye. "Listen...just do what I say, and no one...gets hurt. Got it? Stay away for Kallen, because no matter what she or anyone else says, she is MINE...understand? Don't even bother going to the police about this, either...my father is the chief of the entire force in this town, and he'd never believe you..."

C.C. said nothing, and she slumped down onto the floor. Hot tears were beginning to roll down the sides of her face. "..."

"I take it then that you understand...have a nice day, C.C., it was good meeting you..." Milly commented, and then she spun around on her heels (which let out a clicking sound), and headed out the door.

C.C. didn't return to class for the rest of the day.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

Please check out my AMVs and 'Family Geass/Geass Guy' videos on Youtube, too! My name there is "Hikasu3445".

New videos: 'Family Geass 9 - The Kidnapping of Surfin' Bird'...PLEASE WATCH IT!!!

Also, OOC is pretty much a must around here...

ANOTHER THING: PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE THE STORY AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO I CAN IMPROVE AND IT INFLUENCES ME TO ACTUALLY CONTINUE, BECAUSE WITHOUT REVIEWS, I FEEL LIKE NO ONE ENJOYS IT AT ALL.

Only a few chapters left, because I suddenly had an interesting idea for another AU multi-chapter fic, but it'll be with Lelouch X C.C. this time so I'll hopefully get some more reviews...

* * *

_Earlier, at the beginning that same day..._

The first thing Jeremiah Gottwald saw when he woke up that morning was his little daughter Anya staring back at him.

"Mornin', daddy..." she mumbled, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

Sitting up in his bed, Jeremiah patted his daughter on the head and remarked, "What are you doing up so early, Anya, honey?"

"I couldn't sleep," Anya explained, "I had another nightmare about mom leaving us..."

Jeremiah frowned, and his brow furrowed. "Anya, sweetie...I'm so sorry..."

"...Why are you apologizing?" Anya asked in confusion.

Rubbing his forehead, Jeremiah sighed, "If only I had just been more...more in control, less passive, less forgiving...I could have gotten her to stay with us...this is all my fault..."

Anya shook her head and laid it down on her father's lap. "But I like you the way you are, daddy, so...please don't put yourself down like that. It makes me upset. Plus, if you keep feeling depressed like this, it'll get in the way of your work and keep you from ever feeling happy, so it's best to just cheer up and enjoy life as it is, okay, daddy?"

Jeremiah thought about his daughter's words for a moment, and then a smile graced his lips. Chuckling, he exclaimed, "...Thanks, Anya. Even though you're just a kid, you sure know how to say some pretty smart things,"

"Meh...I try," Anya shrugged.

After a quick breakfast of garlic toast and eggs, Jeremiah headed downstairs and began to set up the diner for business that morning. Since they couldn't afford running both a pizzeria and living in an apartment, they turned the upper floor of the building into their own little home, while the 1st floor was where the customers were served.

'I really doubt anyone is going to want pizza this early in the morning...' Jeremiah thought, but he still flipped the sign on the door from 'CLOSED' to 'OPEN' regardless. When he checked the kitchen, he saw that Anya was already beginning to roll out the dough.

Jeremiah was about to speak to her, when he heard the jingle of the front door.

"A...A costumer? Already?"

The person who had entered was a tall man, only slightly taller than Jeremiah, with puffy light-black hair that stuck out mainly on one side, and he had a friendly grin, something that not alot of people around this part of the city had nowadays. A large black pick-up truck was parked out up against the curb, and Jeremiah thought he saw someone else inside, but he couldn't make out who or what it was.

For some strange reason, Jeremiah felt a growing fury within him the moment he laid eyes on the man.

"Uh...good morning, sir! Welcome!" Jeremiah exclaimed rather loudly.

The man gave a slight nod and pulled out his wallet. "Do you guys sell coffee here? I need two cups, black..."

Jeremiah nodded, and looked over his shoulder and called out the order towards the direction of the kitchen.

"...You got somebody working back there?" The man asked, glancing at the kitchen door.

"Yes, my daughter. She's young, but quite skilled with working in the kitchen," Jeremiah explained.

The man didn't say anything in response.

A while later, Anya rushed out of the kitchen, handed Jeremiah two steaming hot cups of black coffee, and then dashed back through the door without a word.

"Cute kid..." the man said, in a soft voice. It seemed as if he was thinking deeply about something. The man grabbed both cups, paid the bill, gave a final nod to Jeremiah, and headed out the door.

As Jeremiah was placing the money into the cash register, he happened to glance up...and he saw her. A woman was sticking her head out of the car window, and she was speaking with the man who had just purchased the coffee. She had long silver hair and dark skin. They shared a quick kiss before the man opened the door and began to climb in.

'That's...that's...that's Viletta...'

Jeremiah finally realized why seeing that man had made him so furious. 'That man...was the man that Viletta ran off with...the man she chose over me...the man she chose over Anya...'

Something snapped within Jeremiah's mind. Reaching underneath teh counter, he unsheathed a Desert Eagle pistol he had bought back during his time in the countryside just in case. He wasn't even thinking clearly anymore. All he could see was orange. 'Like those goddamn oranges...like those goddamn oranges!!!'

By the time Anya walked out and saw what was happening, Jeremiah was already running towards the door, gun in hand.

"DAD!! WAIT!!!"

"YOU...YOU BASTARD!!! HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY WIFE!!!" Jeremiah roared with all his might, and he raised the gun...only to watch the car turn the corner and vanish from sight.

"Huff...huff..." Jeremiah sighed and lowered the gun. 'They're gone...and I had a chance to do something this time, and I blew it...'

However, just as he was about to head back inside, he realized that a woman was staring straight at him with a horrified expression on her face...no, not at him, but at the pistol in his hands.

'Oh...shit.'

Several hours later, Jeremiah Gottwald was arrested for illegal weapon possession.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Code Geass.

Please check out my AMVs and 'Family Geass/Geass Guy' videos on Youtube, too! My name there is "Hikasu3445".

New videos: 'Code Geass Lives In An Amish Paradise'...PLEASE WATCH IT!!!

Check it!!

* * *

Kallen had just gotten out of class when her cellphone suddenly began to ring. 'I wonder if it's C.C...I sure hope so...' Kallen thought as she took out her phone from her purse, 'She never came back after going down to the office to answer that call...'

However, it was not C.C. who called her, but Jeremiah Gottwald A.K.A. Orange-kun.

"Kallen..." his voice sounded so tired, so weak, so devoid of hope.

"...Yes?" Kallen asked, a bit suspicious. 'How does Orange-kun know my phone number?'

"I...I apologize for calling you like this, I really do," he explained, "But, please listen...something terrible has happened. I've...I've been arrested..."

Kallen gasped. "What the hell?! Are you serious, Mr. Gottwald?!"

"Yes...unfortunately, I've ben arrested for possessing a gun, which is illegal in this town. It was my own stupidity that caused me to be caught...I saw my wife and the man she ran off with today..."

"...Really?"

"Yes...and I actually did business with the man and gave him two cups of coffee before I realized...I started losing control, and I...I took out a pistol I kept under the counter just in case, and I ran out to do...to do something, I wasn't even thinking clearly enough to figure out a reason why I had grabbed the gun in the first place...but they were already gone, and then an old lady who was passing by saw me standing there, pistol in hand...and I was arrested..."

"This...this is terrible!!! Oh god! Mr. Gottwald is there anything I can do?"

Jeremiah was silent for a moment. "...I want you to check up on my daughter. She's still back at the pizzeria, which also doubles as our home, and I'm worried for her safety. I've called a good friend of mine to come and take care of her while I'm in jail, but he won't be in town until tomorrow, and I need you to please watch over her until then..."

Kallen thought it over. "Uh...I'm don't know..."

"Please, Kallen...I'm begging you; I don't want anything bad to happen to my daughter," Jeremiah begged; he sounded like he was close to tears, "my daughter is all I have left...and even though she's not my birth daughter...I love her with all of my heart..."

Kallen figured she couldn't say 'no' anymore to his request after that little speech of his. Sighing, she replied, "...Alright, Mr. Gottwald, I'll go over to the pizzeria and stay there with Anya until tomorrow when your friend comes. But...what about you? How are you going to get out?"

"Don't worry," Jeremiah explained, "I have another friend of mine who is a rather skilled defense attorney. His name is Gilbert G.P. Guilford. I'm sure he'll be able to get me out...the man who is coming over is Andreas Darlton. He looks kind of fearsome, but he's really a nice guy. Just, please...make sure that Anya is alright..."

"I understand, Mr. Gottwald...you said that already..."

"I'm...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." It was easy to tell now that Jeremiah was no longer holding in his tears.

Kallen thought for a moment, and an idea came to her. "...Can I bring C.C. over too? We can watch over Anya together..."

"S-Sure...sure...whatever you want..." Jeremiah stammered, "Look, Kallen...I'm...I'm really sorry to have placed this sudden burden upon you like this...but your parents are away, right? And...I have no one else to turn to..."

"No...it's okay, Mr. Gottwald...I'll take care of Anya..."

"Thank you...thank you..."

Then, he hung up, and Kallen sighed. 'Great...this is just great...still, maybe I can use this to my advantage...if C.C. is willing to come with me, then maybe...when we're alone...I can finally get my answer from her...'

Shoving her phone back into her pocket, Kallen turned around and realized that Lelouch Lamperouge was standing right in front of her, his wide eyes practically drilling into her soul.

"Uh...hello?" she said nervously.

"...Have you seen C.C. anywhere?" he asked, not even noticing how impolite he was being. Kallen took a step back and replied, "No, I haven't seen her since she left to answer that call. Where you listening in on my call, though?"

Lelouch sighed and covered his face with his hands, then removed them and exclaimed, "Dammit, where the hell is she?!"

"Hey! I'm asking you a question..." Kallen snapped, but Lelouch continued to ignore her words.

"I'm worried about her," Lelouch muttered, "I tried calling her several times already, and she never picked up...not even once...I hope nothing bad happened...C.C. is a good girl, and she doesn't deserve to suffer..."

Kallen gasped, and her annoyance with Lelouch immediately left. "Wait...you don't know where C.C. is, either?! I need to speak with her about something really important!"

"Yeah, yeah! I hear ya!" Lelouch snapped.

"...I know where she went,"

Lelouch and Kallen both spun around and saw two figures sitting on one of the wooden benches. They were both wearing frilly red dresses and knee-high boots, and had long beautiful hair, and the taller of the two was sucking on a lollipop with a bored look, but for some reason...Kallen could tell something was off about these two.

'They look like women...but...'

"You saw her, Suzaku-kun?" Lelouch asked the shorter of the two 'women', who nodded and 'her' long brown hair fell in front of 'her' face.

Kallen gasped. "W-Wait...S...'Suzaku' is a boy's name..."

"Of course it is!" Lelouch responded, "What, C.C. never told you about Suzaku Kururugi and Gino Weinberg, the two drag queens of our school?"

Kallen blushed and shook her head rather quickly. "N...No..."

Gino, who was still sucking on a lollipop, brushed a few locks of hair behind his ear and replied, "Meh, it's alright...people don't really like to talk about us anyway, and besides, if they dare speak badly about us or our life styles-"

"...We'll go and kick the living crap out of them!!" Suzaku added in, smirking maniacally. The fact that he was in a dress somehow made his words seem even more menacing than if a convicted murderer on death row had said the same thing.

'We have some odd people at this school...' Kallen thought.

"Anyway, Suzaku," Lelouch continued, "Where did C.C. go? What happened to her?"

Suzaku shrugged. "I dunno. Gino and I were just making out when I happened to glance up and see C.C. rushing out of the school as fast as her legs could carry her. I couldn't get a good glimpse of her face, but I think she might have been crying...her arms were crossed, and she was gripping at her sleeves as if in fear that they would fall off...and she was shivering...poor thing..."

"So she left the school grounds...?"

"Yes,"

"Which way did she turn once she went past the front gate? Left or right?"

"I don't know! I stopped looking before that part..."

Lelouch sighed and rubbed his temples in annoyance. "Fuck...where the HELL are you, C.C.?!"

Unable to just stand there any longer, Kallen spun around and dashed off towards the front gate.

"WAIT, KALLEN!" Lelouch called, "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"

"I'M GOING TO GO AND SEE IF I CAN FIND C.C.!!! LELOUCH, I NEED YOU TO GO TO ORANGE-KUN'S PIZZERIA AND CHECK UP ON ANYA THERE FOR ME, OKAY?!" Kallen called back before turning around the hedge and disappearing from sight.

After a moment, Lelouch turned to the two drag queens and asked, "...Who's Anya?"

Suzaku and Gino both shrugged in response.

* * *

_"Listen...just do what I say, and no one...gets hurt. Got it? Stay away for Kallen, because no matter what she or anyone else says, she is MINE...understand? Don't even bother going to the police about this, either...my father is the chief of the entire force in this town, and he'd never believe you..."_

C.C. felt like she was going to start puking again.

_"...Anyway, as I was trying to say, I want you to stay away from Kallen...OR I'LL FUCKIN' TEAR YOUR THROAT OPEN!!!"_

C.C. closed her eyes as tightly as she could, and bit her lower lip. 'Oh god...'

_"Fuck! All I know is that you two had alotta fun last night! You fuckin' bitch, how dare you mess around with MY Kallen! How dare you!"_

'I saw it in her eyes...she was completely serious about killing me...'

C.C. pressed her arm up against the wall to keep her balance, but she soon slid down onto her knees and just sat there for a few minutes, staring blankly at the floor. She didn't know how long she had walked, or how far. She didn't care, either.

'Kallen...Kallen...Kallen...'

"C.C...are you alright?"

C.C. glanced up and saw a large man looking down upon her. He had long gray hair tied up to resemble an old Colonial style, and a short beard of the same color. He was carrying a plastic bag of groceries in his right hand.

"Boss..." This was the first time C.C. had seen the owner of the candy store for almost two weeks now, "You look...so old..."

Instead of being infuriated by the comment, Charles zi Britannia chuckled and replied, "Well, that's because I AM old, C.C.. I closed shop early today so you can have the rest of the day off, and I just did some shopping. What are you doing out here...?"

C.C. got back up to a stand and sighed. "I don't even know. Something happened today...something really bad..."

A look of genuine concern and care befell Charles' stern face. "...Would you like to talk to me about it? We can head over to my place and I'll make you some tea..."

C.C. forced a small smile and nodded. "T-Thank you, sir...I'd...I'd like that..."

"Let us depart, then,"

As the two of them walked side by side down the sidewalk, droplets of rain began to plummet from the sky...


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Code Geass.

Please check out my AMVs and 'Family Geass/Geass Guy' videos on Youtube, too! My name there is "Hikasu3445".

New videos: 'Code Geass Lives In An Amish Paradise'...PLEASE WATCH IT!!!

Check it!!

* * *

Charles zi Britannia lived in a small house in the suburbs of the city. The perimeter of the house was surrounded by a metal fencing, and a small garden of flowers had been planted to make the place seem more colorful. It was a perfectly normal little house.

Glancing up, C.C. noticed a small gray tabby cat curled up and sleeping peacefully on the roof.

"...Is that yours?" C.C. asked.

Charles shook his head. "It belongs to my son, although it tends to wander alot, it always comes back home at least at one point during the day..."

"You have a son?!" C.C. gasped.

"Yes, I do. He should be home right about now...he's unemployed..." Charles unlocked the gate, and he and C.C. walked along the stone steps to the front door. As they were walking, C.C. happened to notice something...or someone...peek out from behind the window curtains for a moment before disappearing into the darkness.

'Was that...the boss's son?' C.C. wondered to herself.

As Charles unlocked the door, C.C. began to feel nervous. 'What the hell am I doing, going into my manager's house?! I should be back at school right now with Lelouch and...Kallen...'

Suddenly, the moment Charles took the key out of the door after unlocking it, it flew open and a young man with blue hair that curved upwards bounced out and landed right in front of C.C., glaring directly into her eyes.

"Uh...hi," C.C. remarked nervously after a moment of silence.

"Who the hell are you? Another one of dad's girls?" the man asked.

"What-"

"RIVALZ CARDEMONDE, HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO GUESTS LIKE THAT!!!" Charles snapped, bashing the man over the head with the grocery bag.

Rubbing his head, Rivalz Cardemonde grunted and sulked back inside the house without another word to C.C.

"I...I apologize on his behalf. He's not the most polite boy...I will punish him later..." Charles stammered, trying to erase any negative thoughts that C.C. might have about him.

"It's alright, it's alright," C.C. said, waving it off, "I'm just wondering, though...why is his last name 'Cardemonde'?"

Charles sighed and rubbed his aged temples. "He requests to use his mother's maiden name as his own last name for some goddamn reason. But...it's not important. Please, come in..."

The moment C.C. stepped into the house, a disgusting smell overwhelmed her senses.

Grimacing at the stench, Charles barked, "RIVALZ...WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?! IT SMELLS TO HIGH HEAVEN IN HERE!!"

"I DIDN'T DO IT, DAMN IT!!! IT'S BEEN LIKE THIS ALL FUCKING DAY!!" exclaimed Rivalz's voice; glancing around, C.C. couldn't find where he was hiding at all from her current position.

Charles grumbled something under his breath, and C.C. asked if maybe it'd be best if she just left.

"No! No! It's okay! Everything's fine!" Charles exclaimed quickly in response, "Just...just make yourself comfortable. I'll take care of things..." Soon after that, Charles spun around and dashed up the stairway, leaving C.C. alone and confused.

'God...I just can't say 'NO' to this guy...mainly because he's my boss after all...' C.C. thought as she stumbled into the kitchen and sat down on an oddly-placed wooden chair. Glancing around the room, she saw a variety of framed photos on the wall: one of a young man and woman, possibly Charles and his ex-wife in their younger days, one of Charles standing before the burnt remains of Eastboro Baptist Church and pissing on it (he seemed happy), a photo of a young baby with several locks of blue hair, and a photo of a young man with a wide forehead and long blond hair making a V-sign with both hands.

"...That's my uncle. We call him 'V.V.'..." explained a voice, and Rivalz Cardemonde stepped out from the hallway, a lone cigarette dangling between his lips.

C.C. didn't say anything; she just nodded.

"He says that these are his favorite photos," Rivalz explained, staring up at the 'Eastboro Church Burning' frame, "But..."

Rivalz didn't even continue what he was saying. He took a seat at the table and just watched C.C. for a while, his only movements removing his cigarette every couple of minutes so he could breath out a puff of gray smoke.

C.C. scooted uncomfortably in her seat, and tried to avoid making any eye contact, even accidental, with Rivalz, who continued to gaze at her. She could practically feel his eyes burn into her soul. The smell of tobacco lingered in the air.

"...What's your name, anyway?" Rivalz finally asked.

"...C.C.," C.C. replied quietly.

"C.C.? What the fuck kinda name is that...?" Rivalz snapped.

C.C. brought her knees up to her chest, and she felt like she was being interrogated by the police. "...I don't want to say my real name..."

Rivalz shrugged. "Ah, whatever. C.C. isn't a bad name, really. A little odd, but...it fits a cute girl like you..."

C.C. twitched. "Did you just...call me 'cute'...?"

Rivalz nodded, and a silly, boy-like grin formed on his lips. "Yeah! You're way cuter than most of the girls I know!!"

"...I...I...t-thank you..."

"Are you seeing anyone...?"

C.C. winced, and clutched at her shoulders as if in pain. '...Kallen...Milly...oh god...'

"Well...?" Rivalz asked again when C.C. didn't reply right away.

"Not really...I mean, there IS someone, but...I haven't said 'yes' yet..."

"Oh, really? I bet he's some ugly thug! I'm right, aren't I?" Rivalz commented, chuckling under his breath.

'Where the hell is the boss?' C.C. wondered, not wanting to spend another minute in the same room as this punk.

"Actually," C.C. replied, "It's a girl..."

Rivalz almost dropped his cigarette. "So...you're a...a lesbian?"

C.C. shook her head. "I'm bisexual...but she's a lesbian...except...her old girlfriend threatened to kill me if I even look at her again..."

"...Seriously?! For realz?"

"Yeah..."

"Fuck...that's messed up...I feel bad for ya, girl..."

"...Thanks, I guess..."

Rivalz nodded, and breathed out some smoke, taking it all in. "Still, if you're bisexual...that means you can still be interested in guys...right?"

"That's what being bisexual means, last time I checked..."

Rivalz nodded once again, and...he smirked. 'It's a good thing I trapped that closet door upstairs earlier today...'

* * *

_Upstairs..._

Charles cursed under his breath as he banged on the door for the fifth time in hopes that someone would come and help. He had only gone up to check the air-conditioning module in the closet, but when he tried to leave, he found the door to be locked shut!

'Dammit, Rivalz...what the hell is wrong with you, boy?!'

"LET...ME...OUT!!!"

* * *

C.C. glanced up. "...Did you hear something?"

Rivalz shook his head, unable to rid himself of his grin. "Nope, not a thing..."

* * *

_Meanwhile, out in town..._

As Kallen was running towards C.C.'s house in hopes that she would be there, her cell phone rang once again.

"...Hello?"

"Kallen, it's me, Mr. Gottwald," spoke up Jeremiah's tired voice on the other line, "How is my daughter?"

Kallen winced; she had forgotten about that. "Listen, Mr. Gottwald...something really important came up, and I wasn't able to go over and check up on your daughter. I did get three 'friends' of mine to do it for me, though, and they'll let me know how she is so I can relay the information to you...okay? I'm really sorry..."

"It's alright, it's alright...as long as SOMEONE trustworthy is making sure that my dear little daughter is okay..." sighed Jeremiah, "Thank you, Kallen..."

Then, he hung up, and Kallen shoved her phone away. 'Truthfully, I have no idea if they actually went there or not...all I'm worried about right now is finding C.C.!'

Little did she know, hiding within the shadows, a certain blonde-haired woman was stalking her, a box-cutter knife clenched tightly in her hand...

* * *

_At Orange-kun's Pizzeria..._

Lelouch, Suzaku and Gino were sitting on a raggedy old couch, watching an episode of South Park that happened to be on by chance.

After watching Kenny be brutually murdered, Suzaku turned to Lelouch and asked him, "...Why the hell are we here again?"

"Because," Lelouch replied, "Kallen asked us to check up on Orange-kun's daughter for her. I even brought along Nunnally from home so maybe she and Anya could get along and be friends or something..."

"...But we don't even know Kallen..."

"Just shut up and keep watching. I almost missed Cartman's 'words of wisdom' because of you..."

"Where is Anya and Nunnally, anyway?" Gino asked, glancing around for them.

"I think they went into the kitchen to get something to eat," Lelouch replied, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"I'll go and see if there's anything to eat, too. I'm starved..." Gino pushed himself up to a stand, and he casually walked around the couch and began to open the door into the small kitchen...when he froze on the spot.

"Oh...my...gawd..."

"What's wrong?" Suzaku asked, and he walked over next to Gino...and his eyes grew as wide as dinner plates.

"This is more awkward than that time when that woman hit on us..."

Lelouch scowled. "What are you two idiots talking about?!"

He started to get up, but Suzaku quickly turned to him and exclaimed, "UH...L-LELOUCH, IT...IT MIGHT BE BETTER IF YOU JUST STAYED THERE...AND DON'T GO INTO THE KITCHEN!!!"

"Stop being dumbasses, both of you! Let me see!!" Suzaku and Gino performed a pitiful attempt to stop his advance, but Lelouch shoved through them and walked into the kitchen...

...and found Anya and Nunnally in the middle of a passionate kiss.

Lelouch had a look of pure horror on his face, but Suzaku just sighed and muttered, "...I told you to just stay in the living room, but no, you just HAD to come in..."


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Code Geass.

Please check out my AMVs and 'Family Geass/Geass Guy' videos on Youtube, too! My name there is "Hikasu3445".

New videos: 'Random Code Geass Is Random - The Slideshow'...PLEASE WATCH IT!!! It's pretty funny, I suppose, even if it IS just a slideshow...but it's got some great pics in it, at least I think they're pretty great...and some funky little gifs, too.

AT THE MOST, THEY'RE INTERESTING, SO PLEASE WATCH IT STILL!!!!!!!!!!

Check it!! And yes, there ARE 14-year-old lesbians! At least, from what I've read on the internet!

* * *

"N...N...NUNNALLY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

Nunnally let out a small gasp and quickly separated from Anya, who seemed to have a dreamy look in her eyes. She finally realized her brother and his two friends were standing right there.

"Uh...uh..." Nunnally stared to grope around in the air helplessly, "Uh...I'm...I'm blind, brother!! I can't...see anything anymore...what just happened? Why are you mad at me?!"

"CUT THAT OUT!!! THE DOCTOR SAID IT WOULD TAKE ANOTHER TWO YEARS BEFORE YOU LOST YOUR EYESIGHT, DAMMIT!!!"

Sighing in defeat, Nunnally put her hands down and muttered, "...Dang...it never works..."

"Nunnally, what is frickin' wrong with you?!" Lelouch screamed, his face red, both out of embarrassment and fury, "YOU...YOU WERE...AND THAT GIRL...YOU WERE...WHAT THE FUCK, NUNNALLY?!!"

"Hey, man, you can't blame her for wanting to experiment..." Suzaku spoke up in a joking manner, raising his hand to place it on Lelouch's shoulder.

"SHUT UP, YOU FUCKIN' DRAG QUEEN!!!!" Lelouch snapped, and he slapped Suzaku's hand away with amazing speed. Suzaku rubbed his bruised hand and glanced at Gino, who continued to watch the scene unfold.

"B...Brother...please calm down..." Nunnally begged. Anya continued to remain silent.

"Hey, Lelouch, I thought you didn't mind gay people. I mean, what with C.C. and Kallen and all..." Gino pointed out.

"OF COURSE I DON'T HATE GAY PEOPLE!!! I'M FRIENDS WITH YOU TWO, RIGHT?! IT'S JUST...MY BELOVED LITTLE SISTER OF ALL PEOPLE?! JESUS CHRIST, THIS IS INSANE!!!" Lelouch was really having a fit.

"I'm...I'm sorry," Nunnally whimpered, her eyes swelling up with tears.

"WHY'D YOU DO IT, NUNNALLY?!"

"I...I really don't know...Anya is just so pretty and nice...and I think I might be in love with her..."

Lelouch turned to Anya, who just placed a hand on Nunnally's and gently squeezed it.

"BUT...BUT YOU'RE ONLY 14, FOR GOD'S SAKE!! YOU'RE JUST CONFUSED, NUNNALLY!!! I JUST KNOW THAT THAT'S WHAT THE PROBLEM IS!!!"

"Brother...listen to me..."

"YOU HAVE YOUR WHOLE LIFE TO DECIDE WHO YOU WANT TO BE WITH-"

"...No..."

Lelouch froze. "...What?"

Hot tears were rolling down Nunnally's cheeks. "No...No...I don't!! YOU LIAR!!! I DON'T HAVE MY WHOLE LIFE TO DECIDE!! YOU...YOU...YOU FUCKING LIAR!!!! I'M GOING TO DIE BEFORE I EVEN REACH 20!!! MY DISEASE IS GETTING WORSE AND WORSE AND IT'S EVENTUALLY GOING TO KILL ME, AND YET YOU GO AND TELL ME I HAVE MY WHOLE LIFE TO DECIDE WHO I WANT TO BE WITH, YOU FUCKING LIAR?!! I'M GOING TO DIE!!! I KNOW, OKAY?!! IT'S NOT A SECRET TO ME!!!! STOP TRYING TO ACT SO PROTECTIVE OF ME, AND KEEPING SUCH THINGS FROM ME!!! I CAN HANDLE IT!!! YOU GODDAMN BASTARD!!!!"

Lelouch was paralyzed by her words, his mouth hanging agape. 'She...she cursed at me...she had never even dared utter a curse word in her life before...'

Still weeping, Nunnally rode out of the room (after Suzaku and Gino stepped out of her way) and disappeared off to the left. Lelouch still stood in place, staring at the floor as if it was his life to drill his eyes into observing the textures of the floor tiles.

"Lelouch..."

Lelouch raised his head, and saw Anya staring up at him, a look of determination in her eyes.

"There's something I need to tell you..." she said in a serious voice unlike what you would hear from a young girl such as her.

"...What is it...?" Lelouch sounded like he was choking on his own oncoming sobs.

"The truth is...Nunnally and I...have known each other for quite a while already..."

Lelouch's eyes widened, and he stood up to his full height. "...Really now?"

"We go to the same school. You know the one. Anyway, we met one day during class, and I became her first friend, she told me..."

"But...why didn't she ever mention you...?" Lelouch asked.

"She told me that you always interfere with her life, always trying to make her decisions for her...she wanted to keep me a secret from you so that you wouldn't judge me and possibly tell Nunnally not to be my friend anymore..."

Lelouch said nothing in response.

"We were only friends in school," Anya continued, "But that didn't hurt our relationship. Oddly enough, it only helped it grow...and we began to have feelings for each other...at least, that's what I believe..."

Lelouch was still silent.

"We both kept these dark secrets of ours from each other...until today. We had never kissed any time before now...and that is all I can tell you,"

Then, without waiting for any words on Lelouch's part, Anya rushed past him and ran off in the direction Nunnally had gone. Lelouch continued to stand in place, but now he was staring at his own hands, as if he had never seen human skin in his life before.

"...Lelouch?" Suzaku called his name.

Lelouch pressed his palms against his face...and several droplets of water dripped out from between his fingers. Suzaku watched as the droplets, almost like rain, hit the tiled floor.

"Not now, Suzaku...not...not now..." he replied in a muffled voice.

* * *

_At Charles zi Britannia's household..._

Glancing at her watch, C.C. asked, "Where the hell is your dad? He's been up there for almost three hours now..."

Rivalz shrugged, now going through his third cigarette of the day. "Meh. I bet he's wanking on his milk stick..."

C.C. winced. "You don't hold anything back when you make your comments, huh?"

Rivalz chuckled and replied, "Nope, not really. So, if that's how you think I am, let me say this...you have nice tits, a pretty face, and a cute personality. Wanna go to bed together?"

C.C. shook her head. "No,"

"Damn...they always say 'No'...every time..." Rivalz sighed in defeat, "Well, I can't force ya...actually, I can, but...you also look like you can probably kick the crap out of me and smash my balls with ease if I tried such a thing..."

"That I probably can," C.C. replied with a small grin. 'This guy...he's not so bad after all...'

"...So what about your lesbian lover? Is she hot, too?"

C.C. gasped and cried, "HOLY CRAP, I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT KALLEN!!!"

"YOU DID?!" Rivalz exclaimed.

* * *

_Out by C.C.'s house..._

Kallen cursed under her breath as she stepped down the front porch of C.C.'s humble abode.

'She isn't at her house. Where the hell is she?! I can't believe I forgot to ask her for her cell phone number back on our date...I was just so excited and everything that it slipped my mind!!'

Kallen took out her phone to see if she had gotten any calls from C.C.; there were no new messages. 'Jeez...all I want is to be with her...I love her with all my heart...why is it so hard to get what I want?! What the hell happened to her with that call in the main office anyway?!'

Suddenly, she heard a sound from behind her...it sounded almost like laughter...a very familiar laugh...the same laugh she had overheard every now and then during her walk to C.C.'s house...

Kallen knew who it was without even turning around to face the stalker. "What are you doing...Milly?"

A figure stepped out of the shadows now, and it was indeed Milly Ashford, and she held up her box-cutter knife in a threatening matter, despite a 10-feet space between the two young women. Milly had a wild, insane look in her eyes, the same look she had when she had threatened C.C. earlier that same day.

"...Kally-Wally..." Milly cooed, her cheeks flushed and her breathing heavy.

"I'm not your 'Kally-Wally' anymore, goddammit!" Kallen snapped, immediately lashing out, "We're not a couple anymore, Milly!! I love C.C. now!! Get over it and live your life!! Please!! That's all I want from you now!! To live happily and forget about me!!"

Milly closed her eyes, and shook her head, chuckling. "Kally...Kally...Kally...oh, my dear sweet beloved Kally-Wally...you just don't get it, do you? I love you...and I always will...I can never forget you...never..."

Kallen sighed in disappointment. "...Milly, I just want you to get some help..."

"YOU STUPID, MOTHERFUCKIN' GODDAMN SLUT-FACED DYKE!!!" Milly screamed, her expression and tone taking on a violent approach without warning, "YOU LEFT ME SO YOU WOULDN'T BE TIED DOWN TO ME SO YOU COULD GO AND FUCK AS MANY AIR-HEADED BIMBOS AS YOU WANTED!!! YOU DISGUSTING, LYING, CHEATING FAG-WHORE!!"

"Milly!! That language is unbecoming of such a refined young lady like yourself..." Kallen replied calmly; she wasn't about to let herself be shaken up by her ex-girlfriend's hurtful words.

"NO!! NO NO NO NO!!!" Milly stomped around like a little child, waving her knife around dangerously. "I WILL NOT LET ANYTHING GET IN THE WAY OF US BEING TOGETHER, KALLEN KOZUKI-STADTFELD!!! NOTHING WILL GET BETWEEN OUR LOVE!!!"

"Milly, I already told you...I don't love you anymore..."

"I ALREADY TOOK CARE OF THAT DUMBASS BITCH C.C. OR WHATEVER HER NAME IS-"

'C.C.?!' That was enough to spark a raging flame within Kallen's soul. "What...did you do...to her?" She asked, still trying to control herself.

Milly's face lit up as if she were the cover girl of a popular magazine. "Oh, it was easy! I lied that she had a phone call for her down in the office, took her into a bathroom, threatened her with my knife, and told her that I'd kill her if she even tried to speak with you ever again! I did a good job, Kally-Wally!!!"

Without warning, and with amazing speed, Kallen ran up to Milly and slapped her hard across the face.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!!" Kallen roared, her eyes ablaze with fury.

Rubbing her reddened cheek, Milly replied meekily, "Nothing...nothing...after that, I left...I guess she ran off from campus soon after that...I don't know where, though..."

Grabbing Milly by the shirt, Kallen pulled her close, 'till their noses were touching, and she hissed, "YOU WILL HELP ME FIND HER...OKAY?!!"

Breaking out of Kallen's grip, Milly took a few steps back and sneered, "Why should I help you? So you two can run off and get married and leave me here all alone in this fucking city?!! LIKE HELL I'LL HELP YOU FIND THAT GREEN-HAIRED WHORE!! SHE'S PROBABLY SUCKING THAT DOUCHEBAG LELOUCH'S DICK SOMEWHERE!!!"

"Actually, they're just friends, and Lelouch has a girlfriend named Shirley. You know her. Anyway, Milly...I really love C.C. and I think that maybe...she feels the same way. Please, if you really do love me with all your heart like you say, then please...help me find her..." Kallen begged, clasping her hands together.

Milly stood still for a moment; her eyes empty and soulless. Then, tears began to roll down her cheeks, but her expression remained blank.

"...So that's it, huh? You love C.C., and not me..."

Kallen nodded. "Yes...that is the truth...I'm sorry, Milly..."

"No...no...it's not your fault, my beloved...it's mine...I thought I was being loving and caring, but all I did was turn you away from me...I was a fucking stalker...I AM A FUCKING STALKER..."

"Milly...don't say that about yourself..."

Suddenly, a glint flashed in Milly's eye, and Kallen saw it for only a milli-second. Then, Kallen remembered the box-cutter knife held in the blonde girl's hand.

"...Kally...Wally...you're just so kind and thoughtful..."

Raising the box-cutter knife, Milly's grip tightened even further, and Kallen gasped.

"MILLY, WAIT!!! STOP!!!!" Kallen cried, and she quickly jumped back in an attempt to save herself.

However, Milly was aiming to stab Kallen with the knife. Instead, she dug the blade into her own stomach. She didn't even scream from the pain; her entire body seemed numb to it all.

"Did you think I'd stab you? K...K...Kally...I just...wanted to be with you...my whole life..." Blood poured down Milly's abdomen and onto her clothes. The color was draining from her skin, and she looked so tired, so weak...so lost and helpless.

Kallen was speechless with shock and horror. 'Milly...you...you'd rather do this instead of live a life without me always by your side...?'

"My...Kally...Wally...I always...loved you...so much...so...much..." Milly thrust the knife even deeper, twisted it to the right, and then she collapsed to the ground. A puddle of her own blood soon formed underneath her body.

Time seemed to have frozen for about a second, and then it continued to flow on.

A shiver crawled up Kallen's spine, and she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"...AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! MILLY!!!!!!"

Falling to her knees, Kallen placed a hand over Milly's face and weeped loudly. "Why, you stupid idiot, Milly, why?! Goddammit, Milly!!! Why did you do that?!! Answer me, Milly!!!"

There was no response.

Milly Ashford was dead. 'And...it's all because of me...' Kallen realized.

Running over to a nearby bush, Kallen leaned over and threw up the remains of her lunch. She glanced over at the body, and another wave of nausea overcame her.

'Oh my lord...Milly...you poor, poor thing...' Pulling out her cell phone, Kallen quickly dialed 911 without any more hesitation.

In a way, Milly had finally achieved her goal, at least for a time; at that instant, the very thought of C.C. had currently left Kallen's mind and all she was thinking about now was Milly, who had died for love.

Milly's final attempt at trying to win over Kallen once and for all...was to kill herself.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Code Geass.

Please check out my AMVs and 'Family Geass/Geass Guy' videos on Youtube, too! My name there is "Hikasu3445".

Check it!! And yes, there ARE 14-year-old lesbians! At least, from what I've read on the internet!

PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN KNOW WHAT YOUR THOUGHTS ARE, AND SO I CAN GET IDEAS ON HOW TO IMPROVE!! IT'S VERY IMPORTANT!

* * *

Getting out of her chair so quickly that she almost knocked it over, C.C. cried, "I need to find Kallen, and tell her what happened! I need to tell her...about my feelings for her..."

Rivalz rubbed the end of his cigarette against the floor to put it out, and then he tossed it into a nearby trash bin. "How long have you two known each other, anyway...?"

C.C. didn't even think very long before answering. "Two or three days,"

"Tell me something, how can you be so sure that you're madly in love with her after such a short amount of time? I just don't get it..." Rivalz replied, running his fingers through his greasy blackish-blue hair.

C.C. realized that Rivalz was right, but she couldn't deny the feelings she had in her own heart. "Well...she's been interested in me for a while...and I really like being with her...and...argh, it's just really hard to explain, but it's like true love, y'know? Love at first sight! That kind of thing! I know what I want, and I want to be with Kallen!"

Rivalz thought it over, and then muttered, "...I didn't even know that kinda corny, sentimental crap still happened nowadays..."

"It does! I'm a first-class example of that! Understand?!"

"Yeah, yeah...I understand, you and Kallen are fated lovers and everything...yadda yadda..." Rivalz got up and grabbed a motorcycle helmet that was lying on the kitchen counter for some odd reason.

As he placed it on his head, he turned to C.C. and said, "C'mon...let's go find her, then. I have nothing better to do, anyway..."

"Really?! You'll help me find her?!" C.C. asked happily, touched by Rivalz's kind offer.

Rivalz nodded. "Sure! Why not? I always wanted to see two real-life lesbians make out in person, and this may be my only chance to do it, so let's get this thing rolling!"

Taking a spare helmet, C.C. followed Rivalz into the garage, where a sleek, silver motorcycle with a sidecar attached to it was waiting for them. As Rivalz got on and pulled a pair of goggles over his eyes, he said, "Get in the sidecar. We'll drive around town until we find her...don't worry if I run out of gas; I'll use dad's credit card to buy more..."

Without even really thinking, C.C. pulled Rivalz into a hug. "...Thanks, Rivalz..."

Rivalz froze for a moment, and then wrapped his arms around her back. 'Don't get a boner...don't get a boner...don't get a boner...'

They quickly separated, and without any more words to share at that moment, the two of them got into their seats, and Rivalz revved up the motorcycle's engine. As the garage door slowly rose, C.C. caught sight of the tabby cat from earlier quickly pass by.

"...That's a really cute cat," C.C. spoke up.

Rivalz grunted in response.

"What's it's name?"

Rivalz shrugged and replied, "I dunno. Never gave her one..."

C.C. didn't bother going any further into it with her questions.

Pressing his foot on the gas pedal, Rivalz drove the motorcycle out of the garage, and down the driveway until it reached the very edge, only an inch away from the street. C.C. sat still for a moment, and then spoke up, "...Is something wrong?"

Rivalz seemed to be staring straight ahead at something, and he looked almost frightened. Glancing in the direction he was looking, C.C. saw nothing...except for a rather handsome man. This man had long blond hair and a wide, fashion-model smile. He seemed to be waving at Rivalz, and beckoning him to come over.

"Uh...who is that?" C.C. asked.

Rivalz sighed. "That guy's name is Clovis. He's my neighbor. He's in love with me or something, and he keeps hitting on me. He tries to be subtle about it, but it's just so painfully obvious...he's a fuckin' nutcase..."

"Oh..."

Deciding to just ignore the freak, Rivalz quickly drove the motorcycle out onto the street and zoomed past Clovis without even glancing at him, although he did flip him the middle finger. Oddly enough, Clovis continued to smile widely and wave as Rivalz and C.C. grew further and further away from him.

"...He doesn't seem that bad..." C.C. remarked.

Rivalz rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

The ride did not take long, fortunately, as soon after driving a few blocks, Rivalz and C.C. came across a commotion going on nearby.

"Rivalz...we should check this out..."

"What? Why?"

"...I just want to make sure..."

"...Alright...whatever you say..."

Rivalz parked his motorcycle up against the sidewalk, and C.C. unbuckled and climbed out as fast as she could. Rushing over to the scene, she saw several police cars and an ambulance close by. Several policemen were all standing together in a tight circle, surrounding some sort of grisly scene, judging by the looks of their faces. C.C. tried to push through them, but it was no use; she wasn't strong enough.

Suddenly, just as she was about to head back, she heard a voice call out to her: "...C.C.! Is that...is that you?"

C.C. spun around, and found herself face-to-face with Kallen Kōzuki-Stadtfeld, the woman she had been longing to find. Tears were pouring down Kallen's face, and she looked completely miserable, her skin pale and her entire body shaking violently. C.C. felt her heart beat begin to pick up speed.

"K-Kallen..."

"C.C..."

Unable to control herself any longer now, throwing her arms out, C.C. ran up to Kallen and pulled her into a powerful hug. She pressed her nose into Kallen's shoulder and breathed in her scent.

"...I finally found you..." C.C. whispered.

"C.C..."

"Kallen...I do...I do love you...I really do...I love you with all of my heart..."

"C.C..."

"Yes...?"

Kallen pushed back and stared directly into C.C.'s eyes. "C.C....Milly just killed herself right before my eyes..."

C.C. said nothing in response, and only glanced over in the direction where the group of cops were standing...

* * *

A/N: Yeah, shortest chapter so far, but that's to set up things for the next chapter (the last one), which will be very long!


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Code Geass.

Please check out my AMVs and 'Family Geass/Geass Guy' videos on Youtube, too! My name there is "Hikasu3445".

Check it!! And yes, there ARE 14-year-old lesbians! At least, from what I've read on the internet!

PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN KNOW WHAT YOUR THOUGHTS ARE, AND SO I CAN GET IDEAS ON HOW TO IMPROVE!! IT'S VERY IMPORTANT!

I have another idea for a long Code Geass AU multi-chapter fic, but it's not yuri, and it's more of a detective mystery in a way. I hope you will check it out when I put up the first chapter of...whatever it'll be called.

THE FINAL CHAPTER OF THIS FIC!!!!!!

* * *

The funeral was only about three hours long.

As the priest of the local church spoke of life's tragedies and why God had chosen to take this wonderful young lady from us so early in her life, Kallen sat next to C.C., and rested her head on the green-haired girl's shoulder. They could both see Milly's body lying in the open casket, a peaceful look on her pale, lifeless face. Milly's parents were nearby, and although they looked miserable, neither of them were crying. It must be taking a while for it to all sink in.

After the funeral, C.C. and Kallen went on a walk through town, hand in hand, neither of them saying a word. Eventually, they found themselves sitting on a bench in the local park. It seemed that no one else was around, and several ducks occupied a nearby pond in search of food. Kallen watched them for a while before speaking up.

"C.C..."

C.C. glanced down at Kallen. "...Yes?"

"I...I don't know...can we really be together?"

"What are you talking about?" C.C. asked, "You're the one who wanted us to be a couple in the first place, remember?"

"Yes, but...after what Milly did, I feel so guilty, and...I don't even know what to do anymore...I can't handle this guilt..."

C.C. wrapped an arm around Kallen's waist and pulled her even closer. "Kallen...you did nothing wrong. Please...just calm down and think: what do you really want in life right now?"

"Well, what I really want in life...is to be with you..."

"Then...there you go. You know, you're really cute when you're in such emotional turmoil like this..."

"Stop it. That's not funny..."

"Heh heh...sorry...!"

Leaning down, C.C. was about to give Kallen a small kiss on the forehead, but Kallen then raised her head and her lips collided with C.C.'s for the first time. Although her lips had the mild taste of pizza, Kallen wanted to explore every inch of C.C.'s mouth. She ran her tongue along the inside walls of her mouth, up to the jaw, caressing and pressing against C.C.'s tongue in a ferocious manner.

"Mmm...mmh..."

Unfortunately, their deep kiss was interrupted when Kallen felt C.C.'s hand move towards her crotch. Pushing her back, Kallen wiped the thread of saliva off of her chin and exclaimed, "W...What the hell are you doing...?!"

Breathing heavily for some reason, C.C. replied, "What...what do you mean?"

"You...you...you were going to touch my vagina!!"

"...And?"

Kallen pulled on C.C.'s cheek and hissed, "WE CAN'T DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT IN PUBLIC!!"

"Oww! Oww! I'm sorry! Just let me go already!!" C.C. cried, and Kallen let go, letting out a deep sigh in the process.

The two young women sat together for another long period of silence, Kallen staring off at the clouds above and C.C. was watching as a mother and her two children entered through the park gates. The air began to grow cold, and a chill crawled up C.C.'s spine. She looked at Kallen, and saw tears pouring down her cheeks, but she was still smiling...except it was not a smile of happiness, but one of sadness.

"...I wish Milly was still here with us..." Kallen whispered out loud, before covering her face with her hands.

C.C. said nothing, and she wrapped her other arm around Kallen and held her tightly.

"Kallen...I love you, and I will always love you...always..."

"I...I love you with all of my heart as well, C.C..."

A gentle breeze rushed through the trees, and as the shade befell over them, hiding them from view, the two figures became one once again.

* * *

"...Nunnally?"

Nunnally Lamperouge glanced up from her textbook and looked over her shoulder; Lelouch was standing in the doorway, smiling weakly.

After the events at Orange-kun's Pizzeria, Nunnally had rode her wheelchair all the way back home on her own, and Lelouch quickly followed her after learning this from Anya.

Turning her gaze back to her book, Nunnally asked in a cold emotionless tone, "What do you want, brother?"

"Nunnally...I...you...uh, you forgot something," Walking up beside his sister, Lelouch placed a small object on the desk; it was a heart-shaped locket with a golden insignia. On the inside was a photo of Lelouch and Nunnally when they were both very small.

"You...dropped it when you had rushed out of the pizzeria..." Lelouch explained, staring up at the ceiling as if something interesting was beckoning his attention.

Nunnally lifted the locket in her hands and fingered around with it for a moment. Then, she placed it on her lap, and looked up at her brother.

"...Lelouch?"

"Yes, Nunnally...?"

"I'm...I'm really sorry I yelled at you like that, and-"

Suddenly, Lelouch cut Nunnally off by bending down and hugging her tightly. "Nunnally...I'm the one that should be sorry...and I am..."

Nunnally was unable to bring herself to speak from Lelouch's sudden exclamation.

"Nunnally," Lelouch continued, whispering into her ear, "I'm sorry that I was always trying to control your life in a way...I just wanted you to be safe and happy...I hated watching you deteriorate like this, and I didn't want you to feel any pain...I love you so much, Nunnally...I was trying to protect you from the cruelties of the world..."

"Lelouch...brother, I forgive you...I love you too...but it's impossible to protect me from the pain of life..." Nunnally replied, holding back her tears.

"I know, but...I tried. Not anymore, though. I'll allow you to make your own decisions from now on...unless they deal with drugs, prostitution, alcohol or other shit like that..." Lelouch told her.

"Brother..."

"Also...I'm willing to accept your relationship with Anya,"

Nunnally gasped. "You...you really mean it?!"

Lelouch smiled broadly and nodded several times. "Yes, I mean it, Nunnally...as long as you're happy, then I'm happy..."

"OOH...THANK YOU, BROTHER, THANK YOU!!!" Practically hopping out of her wheelchair, Nunnaly swung her arms around Lelouch's neck and held on tight, crying out in joy.

Lelouch chuckled, and set Nunnally back down into her wheelchair. "Good thing, too, is that Anya's father will hopefully be returning home soon, so he'll be able to meet you too!"

Nunnally instantly froze, and her face fell. Shaking a bit, she mumbled, "What if...what if he finds out that Anya and I are in a relationship?"

"Nah...I don't think Orange-kun is that kind of guy..." Lelouch replied with a confident grin, "Everything will work out just fine!"

Putting on the same wide grin, Nunnally nodded and exclaimed, "YEAH!! EVERYTHING WILL WORK OUT!!"

* * *

Even from across the park, and standing inside the local drug-store, looking out the window, Rivalz could still see C.C. and Kallen sitting on the bench, doing everything from kissing to weeping to just talking within a time span of minutes.

'Geez...women are weird...lesbians are even weirder...' Rivalz sighed.

'Ahh, well...I just hope those two have a nice life together...good luck, C.C. and Kallen...'

After buying a few packs of Arthur-Brand cigarettes and a Snickers bar for later, he headed out the door, and climbed onto his motorcycle. As he was hooking up his helmet, a sudden thought occurred to him.

'OH CRAP!! I LEFT DAD BACK IN THE CLOSET!!!'

Rivalz slammed on the gas pedal and sped off, but he soon came across a brothel that had just opened last week. He brought his motorcycle slowly down to a crawl. He was facing quite a difficult choice.

'Ignore it...ignore it...ignore it...'

Rivalz stared at it for a few moments, licking his dry lips in anticipation, before he finally won against his sexual urges and he continued on his way back home.

On the way, he made sure to give Clovis the middle finger as usual, and the blond man just continued to smile like a retard and wave merrily.

'Huh...this is a little strange, but...I think I finally came up with a name for that tabby cat...'

Far off over the mountaintops, miles away from the little city, the clouds departed in a wave-like motion, and beacons of light flashed overhead. Then, the skies slowly took on the color of orange, and the day was coming to a close...

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

**_EPILOGUE:_**

Kallen and C.C. officially became a couple, and have been rather public with their actions, not afraid to let anyone know that they were lovers. They decided to marry sometime after college, and Kallen plans on getting a master's degree in the arts, but what arts exactly is left to be answered. C.C. is still working at the same candy store as before. Every Saturday, Kallen travels to the cemetery and pays her respects to Milly.

--

After many trials and testimonies, Jeremiah Gottwald was released from prison. When he returned home, he learned that his daughter was in love with another girl her age, but his only concern was whether she had been injured at all during the time he had been gone. Since she wasn't, Jeremiah was perfectly happy for her, and even went to the Lamperouge's household to meet his daughter's first girlfriend. Interestingly, Jeremiah had begun to find himself rather interested in Sayoko, Nunnally's personal maid. He even asked for her for a date upon their second meeting, to which she agreed.

--

Lelouch discovered he had a talent for drawing, and thus decided to become a mangaka. His first work would be titled 'Code Geass'. His girlfriend, Shirley, has never made an appearance in this fic.

--

Upon the beginning of his final year in college, Suzaku cut his hair to normal lengths and disposed of his womanly clothes, now resembling a normal 20-year-old young man. He claimed to have done this because 'wearing drag is something little kids do', although he and Gino are still in a deep relationship, and he doesn't plan on giving up that. He has also become a regular customer at Orange-kun's Pizzeria, along with C.C., Kallen and the others.

--

After letting his father out of the closet after half a day, Rivalz was immediately tossed into the closet by him, who then locked the door and ran off. This was Charles' way of punishing the boy, but luckily for Rivalz he found some porn mags he had stashed in there earlier, so he was able to keep himself busy until his dad finally let him out. During that time, his dad had left to check out the brothel for himself.

As for the tabby cat, Rivalz had decided to name it 'Arthur', after his favorite brand of cigarettes.


End file.
